Arcane Plateau 2
Summary Arcane Plateau 2 has an extremely high number of Witches. The second goal can only be achieved with careful unlocking of the land. The centre square is Super Cursed Land with no Area Blessers, and therefore will contribute 47 tiles to the total of 60. The other 13 must come from the outer ring of Cursed Land. Walkthrough * Merge 3 Peacat Eggs twice in the lower left and the upper left. (4 tiles) * Tap out the 2 Large Remains and merge the Small Remains with 2 on Cursed Land on the far left. (+2 tiles = 6 tiles) * Merge a Blessed Sprout with 2 others on Cursed Land in the centre bottom, making a combo-merge with 2 Blessed Flowers. (+4 tiles = 10 tiles) * Merge a Blessed Sprout with 2 others on Cursed Land on the left. (+2 tiles = 12 tiles) * Harvest some Minor Blessings and tap them one at a time towards the bottom of the far right section. You are looking to unlock some (but not all) of that section. Try to leave the Blessed Flowers or the Blessed Blooms (or both). You should be able to get 1 more tile by merging with those. (+1 tiles = 13 tiles) * Once you have at least 13 tiles blessed from the outer ring of Cursed Land, you can go ahead and lift the curse from the rest of the outer section by tapping Blessing Orbs. * Merge 3 Otherworldly Grapes as soon as you unlock them, because otherwise creatures will steal them. (Goal #1) * Tap out Peacat Nests and merge the eggs. * Merge 5 Little Treasure Chests. (Goal #3) * Merge a Frozen Forest Witch with 5 others on Super Cursed Land in the lower left and destroy the Witches as they emerge. * Merge a Rocky Underwood with 6 others on Super Cursed Land in the lower left. * Merge a Frozen Swamp Witch with 8 others on Super Cursed Land in the centre and destroy the Witches as they emerge. * Merge a Swamp Underwood with 6 others on Super Cursed Land on the right. * Merge a Frozen Forest Witch with 4 others on Super Cursed Land in the lower right and destroy the Witches as they emerge. * Merge a Frozen Forest Witch with 4 others on Super Cursed Land in the upper right and destroy the Witches as they emerge. * Merge a Forest Underwood with 7 others on Super Cursed Land on the upper left. * Merge a Frozen Swamp Witch with 4 others on Super Cursed Land in the top left and destroy the Witches as they emerge. * Use the Large Remains to make Blessed Sprouts to merge with the last 3 on Super Cursed Land. (Goal #2) * Destroy the Evil Statue. * Merge the Broken Mythical Idols. Trivia * There seems to be a bug in the app. Merging the 3 grapes does not currently drop a Goal Star. * The word "otherworldly" is misspelled as "otherwordly". Category:Levels